


Stuck

by queenbree17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, arm gets stuck in a vending machine, cuties being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas finds himself with his arm stuck in a vending machine as the sun starts to go down. Fortunately for him a handsome green eyed guy happens to be walking by and offers his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys thought. comments are always welcome!

“Shit, I can’t believe this. This had to happen to me. I have the worse luck.” Cas tugged at his arm, but it wouldn’t budge. All he wanted was a candy bar and all he got was one stuck arm just in time to watch the sun go down, and on top of that, he didn’t have his phone with him. He tugged again and then cursed when the vending machine flap dug into his arm.

“Do you need some help?” A deep voice asked.

Cas turned around as much as he could, and looked at the man standing over him. The sun beat down behind him, casting a golden halo around his blond hair. “Uh, yeah, help would be great.”

The guy bent down and examined Cas’s arm. Cas was a bit taken back by how handsome he was. He had a strong jaw and freckles were scattered across his face and when he turned his eyes on Cas they were a color green he had never seen.

“So how’d you get your arm stuck?”

Cas let out a long breath. This was so embarrassing, “I’ve been on campus all day and I haven’t eaten anything so I decided to get a candy bar, but it got stuck and so did my arm when I tried to get it out.”

Cas waited for the other guy to laugh at him, but it never came. “I’ll get you out of here.”

“You say that as if you see this happen all the time,” Cas said with a chuckle, looking back up at the guy who stared at him seriously.

“Who says I haven’t?” he asked, standing back up. “I’ll be right back, Don’t go anywhere.”

Before Cas could protest about being left alone with his arm still stuck in a vending machine, the handsome, green eyed man was gone. Cas checked his watch again and again, marking the passing of time as he waited for the guy to get back. If he was even going to come back. But to his surprise, twenty minutes later the guy was back.

“Hey man, sorry it took so long, but I couldn’t find my tool box so I had to hunt for a dolly,” He said showing Cas the big yellow dolly he had with him.

“How is that supposed to help me? Do you expect me to just go everywhere with my arm in a vending machine while you wheel it beside me?” Cas asked sarcastically. The guy laughed and Cas smiled too. He really like the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed.

“I was actually planning to take you and the machine back to my dorm and see if we can’t find something there to help. I mean, unless you want to walk around everywhere with this huge thing, then be my guest.”

Cas rolled his eyes, “I’d be grateful if you would help me dislodge my arm.”

The green eyed man smirked and aligned the dolly next to the vending machine. After several tries he successfully got it under. “I sure hope you can crawl with only one arm, man.”

Cas didn’t get a chance to say anything back before the guy started wheeling the machine towards the dorm buildings. The journey was slow. The machine was much heavier than originally anticipated and crawling with only one arm was more challenging than Cas had thought. Halfway to the dorms they got stopped by a campus policeman. Luckily he came from the side of the machine that Cas wasn’t stuck in so didn’t even see him. He tried to accuse Green Eyes of stealing the vending machine—which they totally were—but he managed to talk the policeman out of it, explaining that he was taking the machine to be fixed. Cas thought his explanation was stupid and would never work, but it did.

When the policeman was out of eyesight Green Eyes let out a deep laugh and Cas found himself laughing right along with him. Just moments ago he had been crazy nervous, Cas had never done anything like this before. He was a good, b straight student, he didn’t steal stuff or even show up late to class. “Oh my god, that was close.”

“Tell me about it,”

Cas looked up at the smiling man, barely illuminated by the setting sun, “I never caught your name.”

“Dean,” he said holding a hand out. Cas tried to grab Dean’s hand with his free one, but he only succeeded in falling down and slamming his stuck arm against the vending machine slot. Dean laughed, but helped him sit up a bit so they could shake hands. “I’m Cas.”

They didn’t run into anyone else on their way to Dean’s dorm. The only trouble they had was getting the vending machine into the elevator with Cas attached to it, but after a bit of struggling and shoving they climbed into the elevator and rode it up a few floors and managed to get them to Dean’s room.

“Alright,” Dean said as pushed the vending machine against the wall of his room. “I’ll get my spare tool box and see if I can’t take this thing apart.”

Ten minutes later they were no closer to getting Cas unstuck then they were an hour ago. Cas sighed, he really wanted to be rid of this stupid machine. He was hungry and now he had to pee too. “Dean, wouldn’t it just be easier to smash the front open?”

“No way, dude,” Dean rejected, pulling another screw from the machine, “I don’t want to break this beauty. Once your arm is out we can leave this girl here for our own personnel use.”

“I thought we were going to put it back.” Cas did not want to be part of thievery.

“Don’t be such a baby,” Dean said, “After all the trouble this baby caused it’s the least she can do.”

“But won’t the school know if they are missing an entire vending machine?”

“I’m sure they’ve lost stuff way more important than on vending machine.”

Cas only huffed out a breath. How had he gotten himself into this mess? When he had woken up this morning all he had wanted to do was study. Now here he was in some incredibly hot guy’s dorm with his arm stuck in a vending machine arguing about whether or not they were going to steal it. Cas looked over at Dean as he worked. He had a lot more freckles than he been able to see in the light of the setting sun. They were sprinkled over his face and across his strong jaw. As Dean scooted closer to try and open the machine Cas stared at the way he bit his lip and how his green eyes squinted in concentration.

“Got it!” Dean said yanking the vending machine flap loose. It clanged passed Cas’s hand until it landed at the bottom of the slot. Cas slowly pulled his arm from the machine, in awe that they had actually gotten him free.

Without thinking Cas grabbed Dean and threw his arms around him. Their hug didn’t last long and when Cas pulled away his face was red from embarrassment. He tried to stutter out an apology but Dean just dragged him back into a hug.

“I thought you were really cute when I saw with your arm stuck in that vending machine earlier,” Dean whispered as they hugged.

Cas tried to catch his breath, “I . . . The sun was glowing behind your head when I saw you and I thought you were an angel sent to help me,” Cas said back, “I was right. You got me out.”

Dean pulled back just enough so that their eyes could meet. They stared at each other for a long time before Dean dipped his head a bit and captured Cas’s lips. Cas didn’t even hesitate, responding to Dean’s every touch. Dean’s rough hands held onto the back of Cas’s head while Cas’s gripped the other man’s flannel keeping him flush against his body.

Dean parted his lips and sucked at Cas’s bottom lip, dragging a low moan from his throat. Cas let Dean have dominance as a tongue flicked into his mouth. Dean took a step back, tugging Cas toward the couch.

Their lips never parted as Cas straddled Dean on the couch. They spent the rest of the evening and night there, kissing and talking and cuddling, among other things. When morning came they were still on the couch, but both were missing several pieces of clothing. A knock on the door woke them up and when their eyes met they chuckled.

“Good morning, Cas,”

“Morning,” Cas said laying his head on his arms where they rested on Dean’s bare chest.

Another knock came from the door and Dean groaned, “That’s probably my brother.”

He slowly got up from the couch, leaving Cas stretched out across the cushions and opened the door. Cas shut his eyes as Dean talked to whoever was there, thinking about last night. It had been amazing and exciting and never in his wildest dreams had Cas thought he’d be doing any of it.

“Is that a vending machine?” Cas heard the guy  at the door say.

Dean laughed before ushering him in, “Oh man, Sammy, you got to hear this story.”

He led Sammy over to the couch were Cas was still laying with only a t-shirt on. Normally Cas would have hurried to find some clothes—not that he’d ever been in a situation like this before—but Cas had had such a great time that he didn’t care who saw his naked ass.

When Dean introduced him as Sam his little brother Cas smiled lazily. Sam sat down on the coffee table, watching his brother closely as he plopped down next to Cas and began running one of his hands through his hair.

“So get this, Sammy,” Dean said, “Yesterday I was just headed back here when I saw the craziest thing. This guy here had his arm stuck up a vending machine. I felt bad for him so obviously I had to go and help, and boy am I glad I did . . .”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys thought. comments are always welcome!


End file.
